The Real Writer The Hidden Writer
by blackcurrent
Summary: Death eaters started attacking the muggle borns. After losing her family JKR started living with Sirius. A love story between Sirius and OFC JKR .A story revealing the mystery behind the Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

Title: **The Real Writer The Hidden Writer**  
Category: Books » Harry Potter  
Author: blackcurrent  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Published: 02-11-09, Updated: 02-15-09  
Chapters: 2, Words: 2,911

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

_**The Real Writer The Hidden Writer**_

_This is a work of fiction. I am just playing with the characters of Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling. This story or any character of this story are fictitious. Any resemblance is totally co-incidental._

_Chapter-1_

Once there was a girl named Jasmine. Jasmine Karen Robinson. She was a simple fun loving girl. Her world revolved around her parents and her little brother Jeff. Everything was going on fine in her life until she turned fifteen. Actually not in her life, but it was Jeff's life that changed suddenly. He received a letter from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. It was a shock to every one to know wizards and witches really did exist and their very own Jeff was a wizard. Jasmine and her parents accompanied Jeff to Diagon alley to buy his books and robes and also accompanied him to platform no. 9¾ of King Cross station to board him to Hogwarts Express. Jasmine was completely speechless as she watched the hidden magical world. The wizard and witches in their robes, magical pets, owls, Gringotts, wands, Hogwarts express – everything drew her like a magnet. Still she could not be a part of this world as she lacked magic. She envied her brother for his power but at the same time loved him too much. She was happy that at least Jeff can join into the world that she could not. Jeff bought an owl from Diagon alley as mentioned in his book list. They named her Angel. Jeff promised to send Angel every week with news from Hogwarts. Jeff was chosen into Griffindor house – the house of the braves. Jasmine was proud of it. Jeff mainly wrote about classes, wizard cultures and 'quidditch' – the most popular game of the wizarding world. His favorite player was James Potter who was the seeker of the national quidditch team. Everything was running smoothly until Christmas. Jeff was afraid about a certain dark wizard who was claiming himself as lord and was attacking muggle borns in the name of purity of wizard blood. Jasmine's parents were anxious and were reluctant to let Jeff return to magical world. But as any Griffindor Jeff was brave and insisted on returning to Hogwarts. He assured them he would remain safe under headmaster Dumbledore's protection. Yes! He remained safe and protected at school and returned home during summer holidays. But only after fifteen days of his vacation everything went wrong. Jasmine woke up at the sound of screaming. She ran towards her parent's room and found three people in black robes and masks pointing their wands at her parents. They were screaming as if they were suffering from unbearable agony. She didn't know what to do. Silent tears fell from her eyes as she watched her parent's suffering. Then she saw her brother shouting and pointing his wand towards the attackers. One of them fell to the ground as if petrified. Another one of them pointed his wand towards her brother. A green light emitted from his wand and hit Jeff squarely at his chaste. A look of surprise and then Jeff's body hit the floor. Jasmine screamed and ran towards the other side of the room where Jeff's body laid. But before she could reach a female voice screeched. She hit the floor face down unable to move her body at all. "Let's have some fun. Incarcarus Incendio" the female screamed again. Then with a crack they disappeared. Jasmine could not see them but could feel their disappearance. Her relief soon disappeared as she heard her parent's agonizing heart breaking scream and felt heat of the fire that was slowly creeping towards her. Tears fell from her eyes but she neither could scream nor could move her body, She saw dark and felt all the senses were slipping from her. But before blacking out she heard another crack, a scream and swearing, scuffling of footsteps and saw dark long hair and face of a very beautiful young man. She felt she was being lifted and then everything went dark.

The searing light hit Jasmine's eyes. She whimpered and tried to hide her face. Several noises filled her ears. One of them was telling to shut the curtains of the room. She opened her eyes and looked into the face of a very handsome man with long dark hair. The man was sitting in a chair beside her bed. She recognized the man as Sirius Black. She saw him in a photo of James Potter. Jeff told him Sirius was the best friend of James Potter and a great wizard. Their mischievous story had become a legend in Hogwarts. Thinking about Jeff brought tears to her eyes. Sirius tried to comfort her as she broke down completely remembering her parents and little Jeff. Sirius hugged him and she buried her face in his shoulder. After some times when Jasmine felt a bit better she let go of Sirius and noticed other peoples in the room. There was a very old man with long pure white hair and beard and a giant of a man with bushy tangled hair and beard of same sort. She recognized them as Professor Albus Dumbledore and Hagrid, the headmaster and the gate keeper of Hogwarts respectively. This brought tears once again to her eyes. Professor Dumbledore seemed to watch her silently during all this time and when her crying stopped finally he spoke.

"Miss Robinson I am extremely sorry that I couldn't do anything to save your family. When I was informed that death eaters might try to attack the family of muggle born students I immediately send the order members to the respective families. But you know there are so many muggle borns studying at Hogwarts and there are very few order members. When Sirius reached your house there was nothing left to do. Your house was on fire and everyone else was…"

"I'm sorry". Sirius silently apologized and squeezed Jasmine's hand.

"Ya… I.. I understand" Jasmine said in a tear strained voice.

"So Miss Robinson if you do not mind you'll have to stay at Sirius's house for a few days until we could organize something safe for you. Would you mind staying with Mr. Black?"

Dumbledore asked.

"No. It's… alright". Jasmine mumbled.

_The atmosphere was heavy with smoke. Heavy burning smell of flesh was choking her. She tried to move. To get away from this hell. But she couldn't. Raw heart wrenching screams filled her ears. She tried to scream. Scream for help. But no sound escaped her lips._

"Jasmine! Jasmine!"

Jasmine only whimpered. It is absolute the sound could not reach her dreams.

"Jasmine wake up!"

Jasmine woke with a cry. Sirius held her to his chest drawing circles on her back in an attempt to soothe her.

"It's only a dream baby" Sirius consoled.

"I'm afraid. Please stay with me" Jasmine mumbled.

"I'll stay by you. All the time. I promise"

This was happening ever since Jasmine staying at Sirius's house. 'No. 12 Grimmauld Palace' as they called it. The house was unplottable. Muggles could not see it. It was big, dark filled with generations of magic. Jasmine could feel it even if she was a muggle. No one live here except Sirius, herself and an ugly house elf called Kreature. When Jasmine first encountered Kreature she almost fainted. Chaos filled the house as she screamed, Kreature started hurling insults and Mrs. Black cried atop her voice. At day Sirius accompanied her. Sometimes other order members joined them. Twice James and Lily came. She was expecting a child. Sirius and James had a bet whether the child would be a boy or girl. Jasmine talked with them ignoring the ever aching feelings for her brother which came to the surface every time she talked with James. Jeff would be so happy if he could meet James. But every night when she was alone the tragic incident repeated in her mind not letting her sleep. And when she was finally asleep they haunted her in nightmares. She woke with a cry only to find Sirius at her bedside, soothing her, consoling her and finally falling asleep holding her. If Sirius was not remained by her side at that time she was afraid whether she could survived the shock of such a tragedy.

Eventually she started growing a new feeling towards Sirius. She longed for Sirius. His dark eyes and dark hair with aristocratic attitude started a burning fire inside her. And one night when she was distressed with memories and Sirius was trying to console her she kissed him. Startled, Sirius moved from her lips. There was a strange look at his eyes.

"I'm sorry!" tears started falling from her eyes.

"No baby! Don't feel sorry" Sirius said as the same time wiping tears from her face.

"I ….. I love you Sirius" Jasmine whispered.

The expression on Sirius's face was unreadable. He remained silent for a minute. Then opened his mouth.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes"

"May be you want some security, something to hold on, and someone to depend on after all this incident?" he enquired.

"No Sirius. It is not that. I thought about this too. But it is not the need for security or protection. I need you. I love you." She held his hand into her.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked.

"Yes!" and they started kissing.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Real Writer The Hidden Writer**_

_This is a work of fiction. I am just playing with the characters of Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling. This story or any character of this story are fictitious. Any resemblance is totally co-incidental._

_In this chapter some secrets of JKR will reveal. So people who are disappointed with ch-1 as it didn't reveal any mysteries of JKR as mentioned in story summery please read this chapter._

_Chapter-2_

The rest of the summer spent in a whirl of color accompanied by butterflies, sunshine, music and all the beautiful innocent things. It was evident that love was in the air. Sirius and Jasmine were as if made for each other. Each was filling the void of the other. Dumbledore came one day and announced they would need more time to rehabilitate Jasmine to a new home. It did not affect Jasmine too much. She wanted to spend more time with Sirius. She wanted to spend her whole life with Sirius.

There were also few dark unhappy moments in between those happy glorious days. Sometimes Sirius remained in bad mood, his face gaunt and eye brows knitted together as if thinking hard. How much Jasmine had tried she could not reach Sirius. Most of those incidents occurred after Sirius returned from the order meeting. He did not want to discuss anything about those meetings though once he slipped about the murder of the Prewett brothers. But it was evident that Order was losing and Voldemort or The Dark Lord as people used to say was nearing his goal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One day an owl flew into the Grimmauld Palace during their breakfast. Sirius's mouth broke into a grin as he started reading the letter. It was evident that the letter was carrying very good news.

"What is in the letter? Who sent it?" Jasmine asked.

"It is from Moony. He is coming back from Wales." Sirius answered.

"Moony?" There was a note of surprise in Jasmine's voice. "Is he a friend of yours?"

"Moony is my best friend." Sirius answered coolly.

"But I thought James is your best friend"

"Well. He is also. Actually we three, no actually four were best friends in the school" Sirius replied.

"Who is the fourth one?" Jasmine asked.

"Peter Pettigrew."

"I have never seen him before"

"He is too afraid to come. He says as you know who knows about our involvement with the order if he is seen meeting with us his life will be in danger. Shame in the name of Griffindor, the little cowering rat."

"Oh. But why is he called Moony?" Jasmine was curious.

"Because he is a werewolf and Remus turns into a wolf once in a month in the night of full moon."

Jasmine's eyes became huge at this statement.

"Is it true?"

"Yes"

"But isn't it risky to be involved with a werewolf?"

"Yes and no" Sirius replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he is only harmful during full moon. Other wise he is quite safe. Safer than me I think."

"And what about the time of full moon?" Jasmine enquired.

"He is quite dangerous during that time. He nearly killed Snape once. Though I think that greasy sniveling git deserved that. Always poking his long nose into other's affair.

"Snape?"

"Severus Snape. A greasy hook nosed bustard from Slytherin"

"But how did he…."

"Get involved with Remus? I'm sorry to say that I was behind it. He tried to know where Remus used to go once in a month and tried to follow him. I just made his quest easier by telling him how to go inside the 'Shrieking Shack' where Remus used to transform."

"Sirius! How could you do that?" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Relax. Nothing happened. James rescued him before anything serious occurred. Thanks to Dumbledore for making his mouth shut."

"Did Moony kill anyone ever?" Jasmine was afraid to hear that answer.

"Nope. Because Messrs. Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail were always there to keep him out of harm's way" Sirius replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasmine learnt from Sirius about the wonderful tale of the Marauders and watched in awe as Sirius transformed himself into Padfoot. She met with Remus after two days. James and Lily also came to greet him. They brought Peter Pettigrew along with them surprising every one. After dinner Sirius suggested to have a beach party. Everyone agreed with him. So on the next weekend they all went to Brighton and behaved like muggles. Except Lily and Jasmine everyone felt uncomfortable dressed in muggle when Sirius saw Jasmine in a red bikini his mouth fell open and he ran away from there. After a few moments he returned with a muggle camera.

"Oy! Sirius! Where do you find that camera?" James asked.

Sirius blushed and confessed that he took it from a muggle and obliviated him.

"But I think we should take picture of this gathering. We need it more than that muggle who visits the beach every weekend with his family and I'll return it I promise." Sirius said when Lily accused his doing as illegal.

"Tell the truth Sirius. You need to take picture of Jasmine." Remus said with a smile.

"And where are going to put it?" Peter asked.

"In my room off course" Sirius replied "bet it will piss off my mother's picture and I have to order Kreacher to keep his dirty hands away from this photo".*

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything was going on fine until one day Dumbledore visited Jasmine. He said that he found a safe house for Jasmine. The said couple had lost their elder daughter in the wizarding war and was ready to accept Jasmine in their life. They vowed to Dumbledore that they would never reveal the secret to anyone. Dumbledore also said that Jasmine should change her name for her own safety. The family's surname also started with 'R' so if Jasmine insisted she could keep her initials.

Jasmine started crying at that news. It meant she had to leave Sirius. Sirius comforted her saying "wherever you go or whatever name you take you'll remain my Jasmine and I promise I'll love you till the end of the world."

With Sirius's soothing words Jasmine calmed down and accepted her new fate. But before leaving the wizarding world she requested Dumbledore for one more thing. She wanted to visit Hogwarts. The second home of Jeff. This was going to be her last tribute to Jeff.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note: * : Please notice. There is a mention of pictures of bikini clad muggle girls at Sirius's room in Deathly Hallows.

Please review! It is my first story. So please be kind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter-3

Hogwarts was beyond anything Jasmine had ever imagined. A huge castle situated beside a great lake which is inhabited by a giant squid. The great hall was illuminated by thousands of floating candles; its roof is charmed to look like the sky outside. There are four house tables occupied by students and ghosts of different houses. She nearly collapsed in shock when she met Nearly Headless Nick. The food was delicious served in golden plates and goblets.

Dumbledore introduced her to Hogwarts teachers- stern looking Mcgonnagal, tiny Flitwick, round bellied Slughorn and odd ball Trelawny. She is a new recruit. It looked like other professors do not like her much.

"Don't know why Albus hired her. Divination was never taught at Hogwarts. 'A highly unpredictable subject' Minerva says and I could not but only support her" Prof Slughorn said as he showed her the dungeons "It was only a weak ago when Dumbledore decided that Hogwarts should teach Divination also and introduced her. He was looking for a potion teacher for a few months as I am taking retirement in the next year. So he went to Hogsmeade to met Severus but in stead of him he hired Sibil. It was a real surprise. You should look at the face of Minerva at that time.

Visiting Hogwarts was great. Now Jasmine can understand what Jeff felt for Hogwarts. The next day of the visit Jasmine met her new family. It is a small family- husband, wife and a daughter. She is younger than her. They are nice family and they accepted her in their family immediately. Sirius promised her he'll meet her every weekend and they'll go for date.

So after a few weak she was renamed as Joanne. She started school and other social activities again. Her family loved and supported her. She was once again a normal muggle girl.

Every Saturday and Sunday Sirius visited her and took her to dinner and sometimes movies. Sometimes they spent time at the park. He gave her the latest news of wizarding world. One such day he informed her about Harry. Harry Potter. Lily gave birth to a child. Sirius was grinning from year to year. But when she wanted to visit the Potter he refused her.

" They are in a safe house. Voldemort is after Harry." Sirius stated grimly.

"But why? He is only a child!" Jasmine was horror struck. How can anyone be after a baby?

"I don't know, but Dumbledore thinks so. He says ' Tom will attack. He does not know that only believing in fate makes it true. I am afraid two children will suffer for his decision" Sirius tried to mimic Dumbledore's voice.

"Two children? Who is the other one? And what is the believing in fate means?"

"Neville Longbottom. He was born on the same day as Harry. I think there is a prophecy about them. Only that explains the fate thing" Sirius said.

Jasmine remembered vaguely about Longbottoms. Frank Longbottom and his wife Alice. He met them in a order meeting.

"A Prophecy? I mean a real prophecy? Can it be true?"Jasmine asked.

"Only if someone believes them and acts accordingly. Dumbledore thinks so"

"So they are in a safe house and you don't believe me enough to take me there?" Jasmine was hurt. How can Sirius think she'll betray them after all she had suffered?

"No Jasmine. I trust you but I could not take you at their house" Sirius tried to explain.

"Don't try to lie to me"

" No. You don't understand. Neither can I take you to their house nor can I speak about its location. The house is under a Fidelius charm"

" A what?"

"Fidelius charm. The house has a secret keeper. Only he could tell anyone of its location."

"And who is he?" Jasmine demanded.

" That I can't tell you. Don't be offended. But you are muggle. Any one can know the truth if they use veritaserum or legilimency on you. I don't want you to be harmed in any way" Sirius's eye was on the foor.

They seated in silence for a long time.

" Jasmine." Sirius broke the silence first.

"hmmm"

"Are you angry"

" I really want to be but every time I look at your face …….."

"Your anger disappears?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"Hmph! Don't be so overwhelmed"

" But you are not angry with me" Sirius said " And I have a good news. A really good news"

"I think Harry's birth is a good news" Jasmine was astonished. What is the other good news that made Sirius so happy, so cheerful.

" Guess what? I am Harry's godfather. James asked me to be his godfather" He was bouncing.

"So what?"

"So what! Don't I deserve a congratulation kiss?"

"Yes but…."

" No but. Only…." Sirius leaned forward for the kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Real Writer The Hidden Writer**_

_I forgot to write the disclaimer on the previous chapter. So here it goes_

_This is a work of fiction. I am just playing with the characters of Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling. This story or any character of this story are fictitious and only work of my insane imagination._

Chapter-4

One week Sirius didn't come. Then the next and the next. Jasmine waited all day for him in the park. It hurt her too much. She thought Sirius got fed up with her and left her. She is only a muggle girl and she did not deserve the love of a wizard. But some thing at the back of her mind told her different. Sirius loved him and even if he did not he was gentle man enough to tell her. He would not avoid her like that. But she could not contact with Sirius. She did not have any wizarding owl and she could not go to any wizarding place without accompanying any wizard. She could only wait and hope that he would contact her. The thought that something bad might have happen kept nagging at the back of her mind but she kept it aside.

The next Saturday Remus came to meet her. His face was gaunt and eyes were shrunken. A deep sense of grief and sadness seemed to radiate from him.

"What happened?" Jasmine asked "Where is Sirius? He did not come for three weeks?"

Remus did not answer only looked at her with deep sympathy in his eyes.

"Remus? What happened?" Jasmine was becoming impatient at his lack of answer.

" James and Lily died two weaks ago" Remus answered eyeing at the floor, his voice was so slow that Jasmine had to strain her ear.

"What?" jasmine was so shocked that her voice came into a hoarse whisper.

"Last Halloween Voldemort visited them. He killed them."

"And Harry?" Slow tears trailed down her soft cheeks.

"He is alive. Somehow Voldemort could not kill him. When he tried to aim killing curse on him it reversed and backfired on Voldemort. The dark lord is no more.

Jasmine could not believe this story. The dark lord who tormented many people, who ruined her life, who was strong, so powerful that everyone feared to take his name was defeated by a child. A child called Harry Potter.

"Is it true?" Jasmine asked disbelief at her voice.

"Yes"

A smile brightened her face. She was so happy at that moment.

"So Sirius is with Harry at the moment? That's why he could not come?" Jasmine was relieved.

"No."

"What do you mean?"

"Sirius could not come because he is at Azkaban."

"Azkaban? Why?" The world was spinning in front of her eyes. She knew what Azkaban is. It is the wizarding prison where only wizarding criminals go. Soul sucking Dementors guard there. No persons ever returned alive from there. Sirius told her all this one day when she asked about the punishment of death eaters.

"Sirius betrayed The Potters to the Dark Lord." Remus could not met her eyes.

"No. It can't be. You are lying." Jasmine refused to believe him.

" It is true. He was the secret keeper of them. Only he could tell the address of their residence and only then Voldemort can found them."

"No, No!" She almost screamed " It is not possible. You are mistaking. He was not the secret keeper. He told me. He told me he could not take me to Liy and James's because he was not the secret keeper."

"He was lying"

"No". Jasmine could not believe this.

"Yes. Jasmine listen to me. Every body knew that he was the secret keeper. James told me this just two days before his death. He refused Dumbledore's offer to be their secret keeper and in stead choose Sirius."

" No" Tears was falling heavily from her eyes.

"Sirius not only betrayed James and Lily, he also killed Peter along with nine muggles. A street full of people witnessed it." Remus was vicious at that moment. He was blaming himself for the whole incident. He had failed to save his three friends. He could not save James and Peter. He had also failed to save Sirius from the path of darkness.

Jasmine fell down. She could not believe it. How could Sirius do this? How could he lie to her. Bile rose at her throat and she felt like vomiting.

"Jasmine?"

Remus sat beside her running his fingers through her hair trying to calm her down.

" Don't called me Jasmine" She gritted her teeth in anger. It reminded her of Sirius. How he had promised-" wherever you go or whatever name you take you'll remain my Jasmine and I promise I'll love you till the end of the world"

"But…….."

"I am Joanne. Jasmine was the name of my previous life."

"But………"

"Only he called me Jasmine."

"Yes but………"

"He betrayed me. He….." Jasmine could not finish her sentence. A deep hurt and hatred rose in her simultaneously. "I do not want any contact with wizarding world anymore. It only brought me pain. I want to forget every connection of my past including my name. It will remind me of him and Jeff and my parents. It will only hurt. I am not Jasmine anymore, from now I am Joanne, Joanne Rowling."


End file.
